


Closer To God

by Nightmare_Child



Series: A Warm Place [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Samifer - Freeform, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam needs something that only Lucifer can give him and it's wrong on so many levels, but he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer To God

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been forever since I've written any fics, things have been kinda crazy lately, but I am getting back on the horse, the smut horse. ehehehe The inspiration for this fic came from the Nine Inch Nails song, Closer, which is amazing and you should definitely check it out.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs
> 
> Just as a heads up the video is really weird and contains some nudity, but the song is amazing.

It had been a bad hunt, not that there were any good hunts, but this one had been a real shit show. Sam returned to the motel exhausted and on edge. Dean told him he was going out for a beer and left him alone in the room. Sam flopped down on the bed and tried not to think because whenever he did his thoughts would stray to…things. Things that he really shouldn’t be thinking about, things he shouldn’t want. But it’s gone so far beyond that now, because he doesn’t just want it anymore, he needs it. It gets worse every time now, used to be he’d get it and it would be months before he’d get the urge again, now it’s a matter of days. It’s been over a week now, and Sam is desperate for it. He knows this may be his only chance, Dean will most likely be gone for the night. He knows what he has to do.

He closes his eyes. “Lucifer,” he calls out to the empty room. “Please, I need it…please.”

There is the sound of fluttering wings and when Sam opens his eyes Lucifer is standing before him, looking at him hungrily. 

“It’s been a while, Sam” he says thoughtfully. “I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“No!” Sam says quickly. “It’s just, bad case.”

“Tell me how bad you need it.” Lucifer says moving closer to Sam. 

“Bad.” Sam says as Lucifer moves close enough that their knees brush together where Sam is sitting on the bed. There is a tightening in his chest and he looks up into those unfathomable eyes.

“Ask and you shall receive.” Lucifer says as he reaches a hand out and places two fingers gently on Sam’s forehead. 

A moment later they are in a room which Sam recognizes a room he dreams about. It is bare except for a chair in the center and a wooden chest in the corner. The chair is covered in leather straps and there are shackles hanging from the ceiling from a rusted meat hook. 

“Tell me Sam, have you been a bad boy?”

“Yes.” 

“Should you be punished?”

“Yes.”

“Because you deserve it?”

“Yes.” Sam grits out. “I deserve it.”

“Take off your clothes.”

Sam complies, stripping off his clothes like he’s done so many times before. Lucifer looks him up and down appreciatively, the way he always does. 

“Come here.” Lucifer says and Sam does, walking across the room to where Lucifer stands beneath the chains hanging from the ceiling. “Lift your arms.” Sam obeys and Lucifer places the shackles around his wrists and locks them. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer stands behind Sam, so close that Sam can feel his breath on the back of his neck. A shiver runs through him and he feels himself tense as Lucifer leans in.  
“I love you like this.” He whispers into the shell of Sam’s ear. “So obedient, so pliant beneath my hands. I could do anything to you and you would beg for more.” 

He rests his hands on Sam’s shoulders and gently slides them down his back, calloused palms caressing muscled planes. “Like a canvas just begging for some color.”

“Get on with it.” Sam says roughly, he’s waited so long already.

“Eager, are we?” asks Lucifer bemused.

“You know I am.”

“Good.”

Lucifer walks away and Sam misses the warmth of him immediately. Sam can hear him rustling around behind him and a moment later Lucifer is back. Sam feels something brush against his skin and he knows immediately what it is. He arches into the touch, but it disappears when he does. 

“How about some music to set the mood.” Says Lucifer from behind him. A second later the small room fills with music. Lucifer leans into Sam so that his chest is flush with Sam’s back and begins to sing into his ear.

“You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let complicate you.” He stops singing and takes Sam’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down hard.

“Tell me you want this.” Lucifer whispers in his ear.

“I want it, I want it.” Sam is almost begging now.

There is a pause before Lucifer brings the riding crop he’d got from the chest in the corner down on Sam’s back. He brings it down again relishing the crack of leather on skin, the red welts that immediately begin to appear on Sam’s skin. Lucifer whips Sam again and again creating a myriad of bruises and welts, some of which begin to ooze blood.

Sam’s moans are drowned out by the loud music, but Lucifer doesn’t need to hear them to know how much Sam loves it. He throws the whip down and runs a hand over the mess he’d made of Sam’s skin, singing in his ear again.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside.” He reaches around and slides a hand up Sam’s chest, smearing it with blood. “Is that enough?”

“No!” Sam gasps. “More.”

“Say please.” Says Lucifer sharply. “Beg me for it.”

“Please, Lucifer I’m begging you. Please I need more, don’t stop.” Sam says his voice shaking.

Lucifer looks over his shoulder and sees him hard and aching for it. “You know I can’t say no when you ask so nicely. And since you asked so nicely, you tell me what you want.”

Sam hesitates for a moment. “Cut me.” He says roughly. “I want you to make me bleed.”

“Good choice.” Lucifer says as he makes his way back to the chest and pulls out a silver dagger and a ball gag. He walks back to where Sam is standing. “Open your mouth.” He says and Sam does. Lucifer buckles the gag into place. 

“You know I love to hear you scream, but hearing you choke on your own screams is better.” Lucifer walks around so that he’s standing in front of Sam. He rests the blade on Sam’s collar bone before pressing down firmly and dragging the blade a few inches, drawing a thin line of blood. Sam’s cry of pain is muffled by the gag. Lucifer leans in and runs his tongue along the cut, lapping up the blood like a cat. In the background the music continues, but neither of them are listening anymore. 

“You taste good.” He says licking his lips as he moves the knife further down Sam’s chest. He cuts again, deeper this time drawing more blood which he drinks down hungrily.

It goes on like this for a while until Sam is shaking and painfully hard, his cock leaking precum. He tries to speak around the gag, but all that comes out is a muffled groan. Lucifer reaches up and takes the gag off.

“I’m sorry were you trying to say something?” he asks politely. 

Sam gasps as his lungs fill with air. “I need you.” He says, his voice hoarse.

“You need me to what?”

“I need you to fuck me.”

Lucifer tosses the dagger aside and buries a hand in Sam’s hair, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. It’s rough and wet and so good. He pulls away and whispers gruffly. “I’m gonna fuck you like an animal.” 

Lucifer walks around until he’s behind Sam, he rests his hands on Sam’s hips, his grip tightening as he grinds his erection into Sam’s ass. He lifts a hand to Sam’s lips and Sam opens his mouth immediately taking Lucifer’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them till they’re slick with saliva. Lucifer pulls his fingers from Sam’s mouth with a wet pop and a second later Sam can feel a slicked finger brush against his hole. Lucifer wastes no time and pushes a finger inside. 

Sam groans and pushes back on the digit. After only a few thrusts Lucifer pushes a second finger in alongside the first. He begins to thrust into Sam, scissoring and it’s too much too soon, but Sam moans and asks for more. Sam can feel Lucifer’s erection digging into his thigh and knows he wants it just as bad.

“I need you inside me now.” Sam gasps as Lucifer’s finger brushes against his prostate. Lucifer doesn’t reply, but a moment later Sam can hear the rasp of his zipper and it sends a bolt of lust right to his cock. 

Sam can hear Lucifer spit and knows he’s slicking himself up. A second later he can feel the blunt head of Lucifer’s cock at his entrance, he pushes in none too gently. He’s not nearly stretched enough and almost too dry, more pain than pleasure, but Sam doesn’t care. He moans loudly and pushes back onto Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer thrusts into him and runs his tongue up the side of his neck, tasting him. 

“You’re mine, Sam Winchester.” He growls as he fucks into Sam. “You’re mine and you always will be.”

Sam’s cock jumps at the possessive tone and he’s about to beg for more when Lucifer slams into him, setting a punishing rhythm. Lucifer fucks him hard gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Sam is gasping and whimpering at every harsh thrust. He knows he won’t last long, it’s too good and it’s been so long. Lucifer angles his hips so that every thrust hits Sam’s prostate and Sam cries out as Lucifer fucks him harder. 

He digs his nails into one of the gashes on Sam’s chest and whispers almost gently as he draws blood. “Come for me, Sam.”

And Sam does his orgasm ripped from him seemingly at Lucifer’s very request. He comes so hard and so long he can’t feel his legs. He’d collapse if he weren’t chained to the ceiling and if Lucifer weren’t holding him up. Lucifer doesn’t last much longer his thrusts becoming erratic, he sinks his teeth into Sam’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood and slams into Sam one last time, coming hard. 

They’re still for a moment breathing heavily then Lucifer pulls out of him and Sam slumps forward held only by the shackles around his wrists. Lucifer snaps his fingers and the chains are gone, he catches Sam before he falls to the ground, lowering him to his knees slowly. Sam looks up as Lucifer is buttoning his pants, he looks completely unaffected, while Sam kneels on the cold concrete, battered and bruised and aching. 

“Oh Sammy.” He says softly. “We were made for each other. One day you’ll see.” Lucifer rests two fingers gently on Sam’s forehead, Sam closes his eyes and when he opens them again he’s back at the motel. He’s fully dressed and he’s been healed. 

He still aches though and he knows his time in the impala will be unpleasant tomorrow. There’s also a sharp pain in his shoulder, he stretches the neck of his t-shirt to see the bite mark on his shoulder, a souvenir. Sam collapses onto the bed fully clothed and exhausted. He’s about to nod off when he hears a familiar voice whisper in his ear. 

“Till next time.”

“Till next time.” Sam whispers back to the empty room.


End file.
